The present invention relates in general to a device for setting the operation of a functional unit, and in particular to a device of the type having stationary touch-sensitive control elements in which upon bridging isolated contact surfaces by a lower resistance, means are actuated which release the switching action.
The touch-sensitive stationary contact elements of this type fulfill the important requirements for a negligible contact pressure, functional reliability as well as low construction costs. The disadvantage of prior art setting units of this type however is the fact that the identification or description of individual functions which are controlled by the contact elements and mostly indicated by switching on an indication lamp is limited to the range between the two contact surfaces or to an indication range outside the control element proper. An arbitrary configuration of the designation sign in the area of the stationary contact elements in prior art setting or control units of this type is impossible. Moreover in indicating or displaying the function of the prior art touch-sensitive control elements, the circumferential field of the element has to be indicated and consequently the configuration of the indication sign is further restricted.